Who?
by Ranowa Hikura
Summary: Based off Season 9's finale. Oneshot. Jimmy finds Ducky on the beach...


Based off of season 9's finale. My first NCIS fic. I have several in progress, but, after seeing the end… I just couldn't help myself. Oneshot, because I have no idea what happens next. MAJOR SPOILERS for 'Till Death do us Part'. They weren't kidding about the last two minutes…

Jimmy walked along the beach, looking urgently around for his mentor, Dr. Mallord. He had just gotten their tickets back to DC, and they had to leave with an hour. His new wife, Brina, was staying here. He didn't want to say it to her, but he didn't want her in DC. Not now, with Dearing on the loose. He was going after their loved ones. What better a target than a newlywed?

"Dr. Mallord?" he called, looking over the desolate beach. He had only left about ten minutes ago; he couldn't of gone far. "Dr. Mallord!"

It struck him as odd that the sky was this dark, and it was only a few minutes past noon. A storm was coming soon. He hoped it wasn't bad enough to delay their flight. "Dr. Mallord!" he shouted again. "We have to leave soon!"

When there was no reply, Jimmy narrowed his eyes, looking at something down the beach that had caught his attention. A small lump on the shore, small waves crashing over it again and again. He moved towards it, trying to see what it was. The closer he got to it, the clearer it got. Finally, he realized what it was- a body.

"Dr. Mallord?" he called hesitantly. "Doctor!" Jimmy took off down the beach at a run, feet pounding over the grey sand as he rushed towards the body. "_Doctor!_"

He threw himself to the ground the moment he reached the doctor, turning him over onto his back, gasping for breath as anxiety turned his stomach into a hard knot. The doctor's eyes were open, staring blindly up at the dark sky, a deadened look in them. One hand was grasping his cell phone. Jimmy reached down to his wrist to feel for his pulse- there was none.

"Doctor!" he gasped, placing his hands on his chest and starting CPR. "Come on! Don't do this!" This couldn't be happening. Things were just coming together. He'd just gotten married, for god's sakes! This wasn't happening. "Come on, Ducky! _Please!_"

Jimmy nearly passed out with relief when Ducky blinked and started coughing, his eyes wide with panic. He sat back on his heels, breathing hard, shivering, though not on account of the cool air. Ducky continued coughing as he sat up slightly, looking around in confusion. "Ji- Jimmy?" he asked hoarsely. "What happened?"

"I… I found you… passed out on the… beach," he gasped. "You… you weren't breathing. Damn it, doctor! Don't scare me like that." He reached down and grasped Ducky's hand, pulling him up into a sitting position. "I'm calling am ambulance," he said, pulling out his own cell phone.

Ducky just his head and grasped his wrist. "You can't. We… we have to go home."

"Doctor, you just had a… a _heart attack_. You, of all people, should know-"

"Damn it, Jimmy, no!" Ducky pushed his hand aside; the phone flew out of Jimmy's hand and slid across the damp sand. "This is important than me! Than any of us!" Ducky leaned over, resting his hands on his knees and closing his eyes. He started to tremble, but before Jimmy had the chance to help him, he was already starting to climb shakily to his feet.

"Ducky, stop!" he cried, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him back down, growing even more worried when he could hardly even make it to his hands and knees. "Doctor, what on earth is more important than you just having a heart attack?"

"Right now, Jimmy? Everything!" Ducky leaned back on his hands and stared at the sky before beginning to shake again.

Jimmy couldn't understand. What had changed so drastically in the few minutes he had left the doctor alone? Surely, nothing this horrible… "Doctor, what is it? What's going on?"

Ducky remained still for a moment, and when he sat up again, Jimmy was shocked to see the beginning of tears in his eyes. "Jimmy… Dearing got to NCIS. There was a bomb… they couldn't defuse it in time."

He didn't have to say anything else. Jimmy slowly sat back as well, staring at him. It was suddenly hard to breathe. He couldn't talk for several seconds; finally, he asked hoarsely, "Who?"


End file.
